Speechless
by Emmett's Best Girl
Summary: Alice's POV of her meeting with Jasper.Song FanFic "When I went through “treatment” for what I was, I would picture his face and so that I could believe that everything would be alright, so that I wouldn’t give up, so that I wouldn’t die in that place."


**Okay, so I was reading Eclipse (again) and I thought about Alice and Jasper some more. They don't really have a good story so I thought about their meeting. Jasper's version was short and to the point. So I give you there meeting from Alice's point of view.=)**

**This is a song fan-fic so the song is…………**

"**Speechless" By The Veronicas**

**(Lyrics are the ones that are in **_**italics**_**) **

**Speechless**

"_Feels like I have always known you,_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights that I was alone"_

Truly, I had dreamt about this man. I don't know who he is, I don't know anything about him. All I know is that I'm supposed to find him. Before I was turned into what I am, my few visions/ dreams were always about him. He didn't look the same as he does now. I couldn't see the scars on him then as I can now….when I spent those long months in that asylum, he was the only thing that kept me going. I couldn't wait t lose consciousness to see his smile again. When I went through "treatment" for what I was, I would picture his face and so that I could believe that everything would be alright, so that I wouldn't give up, so that I wouldn't die in that place.

"_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home."_

I really did spend awhile waiting on him to show up. I would wait forever in that diner, if that's how long it took for him to get there. I came and went for three years before he came. I would come in every night for coffee…not that I would drink it, but I left a nice tip so the workers didn't complain. But, when he walked through that door, looking so lost and alone, I knew that I would help him,…that me helping him would help me.

"_Fallin` head over heels_

_Thought I knew how feels_

_But with you it feels like the first day of my life"_

I knew how he would walk in, I knew the time of day, up to the second- I would look at the door every day at that time, and every day I would sigh in disappointment-, I knew what he w as wearing and what he would do once he got there. He would shake my hand and he would be surprised to see me. But, with that little bit of information, I loved him already. I thought I had gone insane, falling in love with someone that I'd never even seen in person….

"_Cause you leave me speechless,_

_When you look at me._

_You leave me breathless,_

_The way you look at me."_

He walked through that door with scars all over him. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows showing more and ore bit marks as my eyes traveled up. He had on blue jeans and cowboy boots, a big belt buckle that you could see because of his tucked in black button up, and a cowboy hat: he looked like my definition of a true Texan. With his blonde hair and red eyes, I knew that he was the one for me. He was so gorgeous even with the bite marks across his arm winding all the way up to his eyebrows. To any other vampire he would look dangerous, but to me he was absolutely _perfect_.

"_You managed to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining though._

_Couldn't help but surrender, _

_My everything to you."_

I got and walked to him slowly. I didn't want to scare him off, and I was a little…well I don't know. Words failed me at that moment. It was like my legs had been knocked out from under me. He looked so surprised to see someone like him, a vampire. He relaxed when he saw that I wasn't going to attack him. He looked into my eyes and sighed. He was more relaxed than when he came in but he was still wary and on the defense. Ready to defend himself if I were to attack. I smiled at him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I told him.

"_I thought I could resist you._

_I thought that I was strong._

_Somehow you were different _

_from what I've known."_

He was different. He didn't try to control me the second he saw me.

"_I didn't see you coming"_

Well, I did actually, but no reason to tell him that and scare him off.

"_You took me by surprise and _

_Stole my heart before \_

_I could say no."_

He put his head down and took off his hat before answering. His head was ducked down but he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said. It was in the moment that he stole my heart forever. Hook, line, and sinker. I was a goner.

"_Fallin` head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels"_

I thought that I knew anyways. My visions always _showed_ me, they never really let me _feel_. I never knew how it felt for someone to have an influence over me. It was like I couldn't control my emotions.

"_but with you its like the first day of my life._

_Cause you left me speechless_

_When you talk to me"_

He had a long southern drawl to his voice. I loved it. It was much better than the voices I had herd here. His voice was low, quiet and soft, where as these people had high sharp, loud voices.

"_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me"_

His eyes were like my own. Dark with thirst with just the slightest tinge of red from the weeks of not hunting. He looked under control though. He looked at me with confusion. No one had ever been nice to him, they were only ever trying to attack. Peter and Charlotte were the only ones who befriended him. He looked willing and desperate for change. Just like me.

"_You managed to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I cant help but surrender_

_Oh, no_

_My everything to you"_

He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I was hopeful that I could help him and he looked hopeful too. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. A heart warming, make you happy, tingles in your toes, smile.

"Jasper Whitlock." he said as he squeezed my hand again.

"Just Alice." I told him. I didn't know my last name.

"_you leave me Speechless (the way you smile)_

_The way you touch my face_

_You leave me Breathless (there's something you do)_

_I cant explain (oooh oooh)_

_I'll run a million miles_

_Just to hear you say my name"_

He held my heart then. I knew it would cause me physical pain to be away from him now. I would travel any distance to be with him, even if I had to swim the ocean on my own. That was the worst thing for me: being alone.

"_Baby,(ooh oooh)_

_You leave me Speechless_

_You leave me Breathless (The way you look at me)_

_You managed to disarm me (me)_

_My soul is shining though_

_I cant help but surrender_

_Oooh….._

_My everything to you…"_

We were never apart from then on.

**Okay, so now I have a RosalieXEmmett and a AliceXJasper. My long story is EdwardXBella, so all I need now is a EsmeXCarlisle and a NessieXJake. Please review and tell me what you thought! And check out my other stories! Hope you like them…**

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**-KK**


End file.
